


Time of My Life

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, M/M, Prompt Fill, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on the 1980s prompt:Any, any/any, Dirty Dancing (1987)In which no-one puts Steve in a corner, and Bucky makes a decision.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Time of My Life

“No-one puts Stevie in the corner,” Bucky said, almost a snarl.

Steve looked up at him, wide-eyed. Bucky seemed so out of the place in the dining room, where everyone was dressed in their finest clothes and he had on a black leather jacket and a grubby pair of blue jeans. A peacock in a henhouse.

Even among the other staff members, Bucky stood out. It’s what first got Steve’s attention that first day at the resort.

Bucky held his hand out, and Steve didn’t even need to think about it. He reached out as well and let himself get pulled out of his chair.

“You look good,” Bucky murmured. 

Steve was wearing his best tailored suit because it was the last night at the resort. Everyone would be driving home to the city and summer would be over. Steve wished it never had to end.

He wasn’t the same naïve kid he’d been at the start of the summer. Bucky had opened up a whole other world to Steve. Nothing would ever be the same again. _He’d_ never be the same.

“Steven!”

“I love him, Ma,” Steve said. He knew she wouldn’t understand, but she needed to respect his decision. “I’ll see you later.”

Steve and Bucky left the dining room hand in hand. They walked up the trail to the staff cabins, a path Steve had become very familiar with. Steve had lost his virginity in Bucky’s cabin.

“I’m leavin’ tomorrow,” Bucky said once they were inside. “I’m gonna do like you said. I’m gonna go back to school.”

Steve hugged him. “That’s great!”

“I wanted one last dance with you.”

Bucky put a record on and swept Steve into his arms, just as they’d practiced all summer. And for the first time Steve didn’t miss a step.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** Couldn't help this one. I had to have it. ::grins:: I make no apologies. Title from the soundtrack song [I've Had the Time of My Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BQLE_RrTSU).


End file.
